FTWW Revenge of the Bloody Moon War
by Inknetta134
Summary: A year has passed since the Bloody Moon War has ended by Callie and her friends. The villainous person who had started the war had returned to seek revenge on the city of Inkopolis.
1. The Beginning of Revenge

**I do not own Splatoon. This story is a sequel of War of the Bloody Moon. It takes place a year after the last chapter in that story. If you have not read War of the Bloody Moon, I suggest you read it first before reading this one. Enjoy!**

It was a normal day at Inkopolis. There was a lot of sunshine and fresh air and was the perfect day to play Turf War. Callie and her friends were playing Turf War to earn some cash and was for a show. Callie was using the Splat Roller, Mike with the Dynamo Roller, Jewel was using the N-Zap 85, Marcus were using his Dualie Squelchers, Kitty with a Splat Charger, Blitz with Splat Dualies, Marlee with a Krak-On Splat Roller, and Dan with a Zink Mini Splatling.

"Alright, you ready guys?" Callie asked.

Everyone shouted yeah and the match began. The map they were playing on was Snapper Canal. Suddenly, something from the sky landed in the middle. Everyone went to it and it was a meteor. The meteor started opening and there was an Octoling inside and a familiar face.

"Inknetta?! How are you alive?" Callie asked.

"Hmph. I don't need to tell a stupid Inkling in how I resurrected, but I might as well." Inknetta said.

He used his power and Dan to him holding him by the neck.

"Let me go! Or I'll kill you!" Dan shouted.

"Now is that a way to introduce your father to your stupid wretched lot?" Inknetta asked as he was gripping harder his neck.

"Dan? This can't be true can it. I thought your father was in jail." Mike said.

"I apparently figured out that he was my father a year ago. I was hiding it from you guys so you wouldn't leave me. I went back to his castle and found his amulet. I should have crushed it while I had the chance." Dan said sobbing and couldn't breathe.

"Well I'm here to conquer this world again and get revenge with extra help. I have my brother, Octonetta. We also want to destroy you, but I must have sometime with this one piece of shit first.. You should have known about it Dan. Now it's time to return to my castle."

Inknetta said creating a portal.

"Oh and we're taking your precious friend with you." Octonetta said.

"No!" Jewel said.

They disappeared in an instant.

"What are we going to do? We don't have our weapons from a year ago anymore." Marlee said.

"Well, we can't get them back since we had use them to defeat Inknetta." Marcus said.

"Looks like we're going have to find info about them somewhere." Blitz said.

"I can help you that."

They looked over to see it was Off the Hook.

"We are can help you with finding them, but those weapons are lost forever. I do know another place where you can get the different weapons to defeat those two evil twins." Marina said.

"That's right yo. We can help locate them for you." Pearl said.

"That's wonderful! So, looks like we have a new mission. It is to get those weapons and save Dan." Callie said.

"Yeah looks we have no other choice so let's do it." Mike said.

"Great. The weapons have been located but there's one thing about them." Marina said.

"It's that only one certain person can touch and get the weapon. You all have to go together and beat the monster there. Then you have to go through the castle and defeat them." Pearl mentioned.

"Alright, we at least know some skills when we fight." Blitz said.

"Ok, where do we go first?" Jewel asked.

"You guys need to head to Mt. Woomy. There a weapon is waiting. Also here take these weapons for the road.

Callie got the metal axe, Mike got the two silver swords, Jewel had a gem staff, Marcus had a laser blade, Kitty got the Charkams, Blitz got the kendama, and Marlee got cards.

"The weapons you have right now are the weapons that will be at the locations. Whoever has that weapon at the location they will have to take it." Marina said.

"Ok, but question. How am I suppose to fight with a kendama?" Blitz asked.

"You are met to cast spells to." Pearl replied.

"How are cards suppose to kill anything?" Marlee asked.

"Those cards have ancient symbols on them so they will do crazy moves if you get the concept." Marina answered.

"I imagine I'm a caster with this staff." Jewel said.

"Yes. So you guys ready?" Pearl asked.

They all nodded and were on their way to Mt. Woomy for the first weapon.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Inknetta was sitting at his throne next to his brother.

"So, What are we going to do with Dan?" Inknetta asked.

"We're gonna torture him for a little while then we make him join our side to help fight those stupid Woomys." Octonetta replied.

"Looks like so but we just now got company." Inknetta said getting up to looking out of a window.

Octonetta followed to see an army of Octarians coming with their leader being General Woomy.

"Looks like we'll have to send the troops." Octonetta said.

Inknetta nodded and sent out the troops. Inknetta's troops were just like the Octarians but they were blue. They then were fighting with each other. Dan was looking out at the window cell, watching the fighting going on. There were cannons firing, explosions, and was destroying the beautiful city. The sky was starting to cover with gray clouds and thunderstorm raging above the fighting. General Woomy was doing her best trying to kill off the troops. She decided to call every single troop to come out and fight. The academy started sending out more troops and train more Octarians to fight. Dan couldn't believe what his own father and uncle were doing. He just wanted to cry, but held back.

"Dammit! Another war is starting and I'm stuck here! All can hope is that Callie and the others save this city." Dan said.

Suddenly, his jail cell opened to reveal an Octoling with a whip in his hand.

"It's your turn to be tortured." The Octoling said.

Dan gulped and followed the Octoling to the torture room.

"And thus another war has begun in this city." Dan said.

 **End of Part 1**

 **Special thanks to Silvadic the Hedgehog for suggesting a sequel for this. Please like and review kindly. Stay Fresh.**


	2. The Icey Battle

Callie and the others made it to Mt. Woomy to see a blizzard happening on the mountain.

"Well what are we suppose to do now?" Marcus asked.

"What else? We have to go in there and find the weapon?" Callie replied.

"In that? Are you insane, Callie?" Mike asked.

"You got any better ideas?"

Mike didn't reply and they went in the storm. Snow was falling heavily making it hard to see on where to go. They kept on pushing there way through the blizzard hoping they would find there way to the top.

Meanwhile, Dan was laying on the floor, all bruised up and had cuts all over his body. Rips in his clothes, scars on his back, and was exposing some of his bare body. He felt cold and lonely having no one around him to protect him. It was cold on the bare floor, had mush for food, no water, no bed for him to sleep on, and no bathroom to go to. He had peed himself numerous times during the torture, but he still had hope that Callie and the others would save him. Outside, the Octarians on General Woomy's side were getting outnumbered. The blue Octarians came out fast looking like it will never end. The academy were starting to make everyone in the city help fight. Even Inklings from other places. People have died several times and they can't even respond dying where they are never to return ever. It was a horrible sight to see happening to the city of Inkopolis. General Woomy still had hope and kept on fighting to defeat Inknetta. Inknetta and Octonetta kept on watching laughing on how the Octarians and Inklings die. As they were watching, someone from the sky of outside was coming down with a giant splashdown then a ship came down as well. It was Cap'n Cuttlefish, Agent 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8 as well as DJ Octavio. DJ Octavio sent in troops to go and fight, while the agents came down to fight. The blue Octarians were dying quickly so Inknetta decided to bring out the cannon. It was a huge statue that had a giant laser in it. Inknetta pressed the button unleashing a huge blast to the Octarians and Inklings. The agents and General Woomy dodged while everyone else was wiped out. DJ Octavio sent more troops and more blue Octarians came out of the building as well. General Woomy called in for reinforcements and more troops came.

Callie's group eventually made it to the top to see an ice axe.

"Looks like this is where my seal is." Callie said.

"That is correct." Marina said.

They had a pair of headsets that Marina gave them and listened.

"And we've got a situation. You need to get those weapons fast."

"Why is that?" Jewel asked.

"Inknetta and Octonetta sent troops to fight General Woomy's group. All the agents and DJ Octavio are there to help fight. So we need you guys to get the weapons quickly." Marina said.

"Alright, then Callie go ahead and grab it." Marcus said.

Callie nodded and went to go get it. Then a monster came up and said," If you are here to retrieve the Ice Axe, you must defeat me."

"Looks we have no choice but to fight." Kitty said.

"Then let us begin. You can have four fight me or else I will not let you pass. An ice barrier will form if you try to fight me with more than four people."

"Then, let's have Kitty, Jewel, Marlee, and I fight the beast." Callie suggested.

They all nodded and got ready to fight. Callie and Marlee went up in front while Kitty and Jewel stayed back and cast spells.

"Jewel, Kitty. If you know any fire spells."

"You got it Callie." Kitty said.

Marlee used her cards to hit the monster then making explosions around it causing it to be stun. Callie then started to spin around, jumped in the air hitting it in the head. Jewel finished casting and cast Fiery Blast. Six fireballs formed and were sent to the monster and it exploded. Then the monster started transforming to a yeti. Kitty finished and cast Burning Justice. It made the yeti to be hit by a flaming pillar of fire causing the monster to fall down and die. Callie walked forward to the axe and claimed it. She then started transforming from her own clothes to a whole new outfit. Callie was now wearing an ice crown, with a blue gown and slippers, her hair turning to blue as well.

"Wow, Callie! You look very nice." Mike said.

"Why thank you." Callie replied.

Then a voice out of nowhere said a message to them.

"If you wish to beat your enemy, you must first show that you have proof of all the elements. You must show fire, water, wind, light, earth, lightning, ice, and darkness."

"Wait a minute, are the weapons all going to be those elements?" Blitz asked.

"Yes," Marina said through the headset, "Each of the places you get your weapon is at a place with that element."

"Then, we should be good but there's one thing. If Dan is out of our party, then who will be our eighth person?" Jewel asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure we'll figure out who it is later. Right now we have to get all the other weapons first. So whatever element is the last weapon we will figure out then." Callie said.

Jewel nodded and they started to head down the mountain.

When they reached the bottom, there was someone waiting for them and the person was Kratos.

"Kratos! What are you here for?" Mike asked.

"I am here to tell you to stop collecting the weapons. They are the ancient weapons that were once used by the Gods of this world. You don't know what powers they might have and could lose control while using it." Kratos explained.

"Get out of our way. If don't even believe in you after you tried to kill Dan and betray us. You earnestly think we believe you now?" Marcus asked pointing his sword at him.

"Please. I have seen what it is capable before. I have lived for over four thousand years. The power was too intense that it had to be sealed away to never be used again. If you can on breaking the seals, then I will have no choice but to fight."

"Then we might as well go out then." Blitz said.

"Mike, Jewel, Marcus, and Blitz will go and fight him then. Marlee, Kitty, and I will contact Marina for the next location of the weapon." Callie said.

Everyone understood their task and did there job. Mike and Marcus went up in front while Jewel and Blitz were casting spells. Kratos started casting and finished quickly. He cast Rock Devastation. Rocks came from the ground hitting Marcus and Mike from below.

"I'm sorry. I don't have much strength to fight anymore." Mike said as he fainted.

"I wasn't strong enough. Don't worry Mike, I'll save you." Jewel said.

Kratos started casting and finished very quickly. He cast Divine Justice. It had three holy swords stabbing her on her sides and stomach then a huge sword came down creating a massive explosion. Jewel screamed in pain and fainted.

"Marcus were in trouble what are we going to do?" Blitz asked.

"Don't worry I got this." Marcus said.

Blitz finished casting and cast Thundery Judgement. It had beams of thunder strike then a godly hammer of thunder crushing Kratos. The hammer disappeared and Kratos was knocked out. Marcus and Blitz high fived each other and went over to Mike and Jewel to heal them up. Kratos got up and walked over to them.

"You want more cause I can give ya more if you want." Marcus said.

"No, looks like I underestimate you lot. All of you have grown stronger last time we've fought. Looks like I will have to try a different time." Kratos said disappearing.

"Callie, has Marina reveal where the next weapon is located?" Blitz asked.

"Yes," Marina said over the head sets," The next one is located underground in a mine called Ngyes Mines. I heard that place is full of illusions so be careful when you go there."

"You got it. Let's go guys." Marlee said.

They all left the mountain and started to head to confusing mines of Ngyes Mines.

End of Part 2

Please like and review kindly.


	3. Interference

The Ngyes Mines were in a place full of rocks that could be an illusion of things. Callie and the others made it to the entrance and Mike look intimidated. Everyone else looked a little nervous but entered. Inside, they saw stacks of rocks that could fall at any moment with a dusty atmosphere and confusing path.

"Where are we even suppose to go?" Marcus asked.

"You are suppose to look at the rocks for hints," Marina said, "You look for the one that is different from the others. Then go through that path."

Suddenly, there was a massive earthquake. Everyone fell down and looked around. The path was blocked from rocks. Then an Octoling came down from the blocks. He had blue tentacles with some Octoling shades, a green jacket, shorts, and black shoes.

"So, you must be the group collecting the weapons. Well I see that the weapons that you are gathering you must stop. I will not let you pass on getting those weapons." The Octoling said.

"Why should we? We're trying to save the world again." Marlee said.

"Yeah, so get out of the way." Blitz said.

"Looks like I have no choice. Octonetta wants me to stop you so I must see all you bastards eliminated." The Octoling said.

The Octoling had six hands come out of his back and started casting his spell. Everyone knew what to do and did it. Jewel, Blitz, and Kitty were casting spells while Marcus, Marlee, Mike, and Callie went in front to start fighting.

The Octoling finished and cast Meteor Judgement. A ray of meteors were hitting them causing all of them to get hurt. Everyone was still okay and kept on fighting. The Octoling went up close and got rocks in his hands and started to throw them quickly. Kitty got hit in the face knocking her out and making her bleed a little from the nose, Mike got hit in the shin and fell to the ground wincing at the pain of his parts, Jewel got his in the stomach causing blood to come out of her mouth, and everyone else managed to dodge it. Marcus, Marlee, and Callie started to hit the Octoling up in front. The Octoling couldn't do anything and had no choice to use it ultimate power.

"Octolings of the Heavens, I call upon you to destroy the enemy and making them vanish. The Veemo King, Demetrius."

Demetrius came down with a giant cross and put in the ground. The cross started spinning, hitting all of them, cutting all of them, causing lots of ink to come out of them. Callie got a cut in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground with her hand covering the wound, Marcus was trying to dodge it but only got a little cuts on his clothes, Marlee kept on backflipping to dodge the cross and was unscathed, and Blitz got several hits from the cross and had blood dropping everywhere but could still fight.

Marcus ran up and started slashing making the Octoling to fly causing him to land hard on his back.

"So this is how it's gonna end huh? Well this will not be the last time you will see me. Chao Chao for now you worthless pieces of shit. Good luck with the monster in that mine. Oh wait I have one more gift."

The Octoling snapped his finger making a portal below them causing all them to disappear to thin air.

"Haha. They'll never escape from the hell I just sent them. That Underworld of Mine will surely make them all suffer and die."

The Octoling's phone started to ring and he answered it knowing it was Octonetta.

"What's poppin boss?"

"Nightmare, I need you to return to the castle. I presume you dealt with that shitty lot?"

"Yes sir. They will never escape from that dungeon. No need to worry about them."

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

"Ok bye bye."

Nightmare ended the call and looked at the sky. The sky was all black with a bloody moon. He enjoyed the chaos that was happening and chuckle to himself. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

End of Part 3

Please like and Review the story. Stay Fresh all the time.


	4. The Battle in Inkopolis and Conversion

Dan was still in the cage all bruised up from his last torture. He could just remember what it was. They first chained him up and scourge him on his back, then got a belt and started hitting his ass with it. The next thing was that they twisted his nipples making them go all purple. The person then started to make his body stretch him out a lot, then they skinned his arm and leg a little, and finally they tore off his clothes leaving him in his underwear. After all of that they threw him in his cage leaving him cold in there to suffer. Dan was starting to sob knowing that he did nothing to deserve this. Suddenly, his cage door open and he looked at the door to see who it was. It was his cruel and wicked father, Inknetta.

"So Dan, or should I call you my son?" Inknetta asked.

"I can never let the person who started this call me his son, and I will never call you my father. You think what you have done is right. You know what? I am so glad that you were gone. Think about Mom. Do you think she would want this?" Dan asked.

Inknetta got furious and grabbed him by his neck. He started to crush Dan's neck making him hard to breathe. Inknetta calmed down and let go of him.

"You shall never mention your mother. This is want she wants and I will keep following the ideals I have. Now I came here to ask you a question."

"Save it. I don't even want to answer it. I would rather die in here rather than answer your stupid question."

Inknetta grabbed the back of his underwear and pulled it up to have Dan face to face with his father. Inknetta was not the average inkling height. He was a whole ten feet tall.

"You will answer my question and there is no way of getting out of it. You hear me? Now my question is will you join me in defeating those stupid friends of yours?"

"Hell no! I will never fight against my friends and you know what you can go to fucking hell."

"Looks like your uncle was right. Welp, looks like I have no choice."

Inknetta threw Dan across to hit a wall causing him to hit a wall making his back bleed a little.

"I will be back and I will force you to join me." Inknetta said.

"Fuck you. You will have to make me." Dan shouted back.

"Oh you will."

Inknetta left the room and locked that cage. Dan got up and tried to resist the pain he was in. He got himself up to the window to see what was happening. Agent 1 which is Callie from the Squid Sisters was up front hitting the Octolings with her pink sword called the Sakura Blade. She was very quick in hitting the enemies causing all of them to dissolve and disappear. Agent 2 which is Marie using her Heart of a Demon to cast spells on killing the enemy. General Woomy was back in the Army Base to rest from fighting. She noticed that her greaves kept on glowing and started wondering if it was something important to do. General Woomy got up and was ready to fight again. She got a quick snack and was off to go fight. Agent 3, 4, and 8 which are all boys kept alternating between their weapons. Agent 3 alternated between his katana and guns, Agent 4 alternated between his two swords and revolvers, and Agent 8 alternated between his sword and using his hand for spells. Agent 5 which was Pearl was underground, healing the injured Inkling and Octolings there. DJ Octavio and Cap'n Cuttlefish were bringing the Inklings and Octolings that were severely injured underground to get help and they buried the dead for them to rest in peace. Agent 6 which was Marina was on top of the mountain Mt. Nantai trying to figure out where Callie and the others were. She couldn't get a single signal on there whereabouts.

"Dammit. Where did he send them?" Marina asked herself.

She then received a call from Pearl and answered.

"What is it, Pearlie?"

"We got a major problem and I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"They have robots crushing them doing devastating attacks. I need you to create some robots quickly to stop them."

"I'll do that soon. Callie and the others all disappeared somewhere and I haven't them yet."

"I can tell ya."

Marina looked to the right to see Nightmare standing there with a bone on of his finger balancing it.

"What do you want you cold-hearted killer?" Marina asked with rage.

"What I want? I want you to surrender and join my side." Nightmare said.

"Marina please don't do it. He may-"

Pearl was interrupted when Nightmare threw the bone breaking the phone. Marina got up and started to walk back.

"S-stay back. I'm not a-afraid of you." Marina said shaking.

"Oh then how about this if you win, I'll tell you where they are and if I win you'll join me. Let's make this a duel right here right now." Nightmare said.

"Fine let's just get this over with." Marina said getting out her spear.

Nightmare made his staff appear in front of him and made it go into two separate swords. And thus their battle began.

Meanwhile, Pearl was freaking out that her call with Marina ended so suddenly.

"Fuck. What am I suppose to do?" Pearl said looking down.

Pearl looked over at her pistols and grenades and decided to go to Mt. Nantai to go help Marina. She got a tiny backpack and put her grenades in. Pearl rushed to the mountain hoping there was enough time.

Meanwhile, Octonetta was watching from his throne as the fight was commencing on and on. Inknetta walked in and nodded to him. Octonetta got up and went to the back of the castle. He got a pair of hypno shades and gave them to Inknetta.

"It will work in an instance." Octonetta said.

"Alright. It will work like a charm." Inknetta said heading back to Dan.

Dan was starting to feel cold and heard the door open. He looked back to see it was Inknetta with the shades.

"Looks like you'll have to wear these." Inknetta said holding up the shade.

"You! Fine! But you'll have to catch me." Dan said.

"Not even a problem." Inknetta said pulling Dan close to him.

He put on the shades on him and Dan started to change clothes. Dan was now wearing the shades with a black shirt with long pants, had a tattoo that said Kill or Be Killed on his arm, and spiked shoes. Dan was now hypnotized under Inknetta's control.

"What would you like me to do?" Dan said.

"I want you to go out there and fight those enemies of ours."

"Understood."

Dan walked out and got his sword and shield to go out and fight. Inknetta smiled knowing that he will cannot be stopped ever again.

End of Part 4

Please Like and Review. Stay Fresh Y'all!


	5. Imprisonment

Mike woke up to see that he was in a strange place.

"Where am I?" Mike asked himself.

A mysterious creature came up to him and said, "So, you got imprison too huh? I've been here for almost 500 years."

"Woah! What happened?" Mike asked.

"Nightmare imprisoned me here and I haven't found a way to escape. You're basically in hell right now. Welcome to the Underworld."

"What?!"

"Yep. Not many people survive here for long. After 666 years, your life ends and your soul will disappear and shatter."

"Then I need to get out of here. Do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"Like I said. There is no exit."

"Shit. Can you at least help me find my friends?"

"Nope. You're on your own. The Underworld is a huge place and it will take years before you can find anyone."

"Then I will take that long if I have to."

"Good luck, man. You're going to need it."

The creature jumped off a cliff into a pit of fire. Mike started walking to the nearby town to see Callie right outside the entrance.

"Callie!"

Callie looked around to see Mike rushing at her.

"Mike! I'm so glad I found you."

"Me too. Have you found any of the others?"

"No. I think they're probably in this town, but we have to proceed with caution. This town is abandoned but there could be monsters in there."

"Ok. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Marcus woke up to see Nightmare standing right in front of him.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked.

" Oh shut it you dimwit. I'm here to make an offer for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to join us."

"What? Why would I join you?"

"Join us and I will spare you and your friends life."

"Go ahead."

"I want you to go along on what they are doing and then I want you to capture Mike."

"I..."

"You will be release from all the misery you have faced in this world. Think about it."

Marcus was thinking about all the past events and decided that he would accept his deal.

"Excellent. I will clear up the town so you can all see each other and give an escape route that will lead you back to the mines."

With that, Nightmare disappeared and Marcus started running towards the center of the place. There was nothing there and they all see each other.

"Guys?" Mike asked.

"Where are we?" Jewel asked.

"That doesn't matter. Let's find the exit." Callie said.

They all got together then a portal appeared below them, making them all fall in it.

End of part 5

Please like and review kindly.


	6. Agent Sacrifice and Earthly Fight

Callie and the others landed outside the entrance and all of them got up.

"Looks like we're here." Marlee said.

"Let's go in and get that weapon." Mike said.

They entered the mines to see little light in there with a split path. There were skeletons and pick axes laying around on the ground gathering dust.

"Looks like we're gonna need Marina's help for this one." Callie said.

"Yeah I'll call." Marcus said.

Marcus started to call Marina. After sometime, she wouldn't pick up.

"Huh. That's weird. Marina always picks up when I'm calling her." Marcus said.

Meanwhile with Marina, she was getting her weapon ready to fight Nightmare. Nightmare started charging towards her with his two swords and started slashing her, but Marina blocked it with her spear. Marina used her spear to thrust into him then kicked his leg tripping him and stabbing him in the leg. Nightmare grind his teeth and kicked her off with his good foot. Marina launched landing hard on her back sliding across. Nightmare then jumped in the air trying to hit her with his weapon but she blocked it again with her spear. She then kicked her back and started charging towards him trying to stab him but kept on missing. Nightmare then put his weapon together and started shooting meteors at her. Marina got hit by some of them and was starting to get tired. Nightmare then held his weapon back then dash forward towards Marina. She slapped in his face then threw a sticky bomb at his feet. She jumped back and the bomb exploded making him stuck. Marina then jumped into the air falling down stabbing him in the head.

"So that's it huh? Welp looks like this is the end for me." Nightmare said.

Nightmare closed his eyes and Marina knew he was done for. Pearl ran up the mountain and made it to see that Marina defeated Nightmare.

"Marina! You are so awesome!" Pearl shouted as she ran up to her to hug her.

"Thanks." Marina replied.

Then Nightmare opened his eyes and got his staff in his hand and was ready to throw it. Nightmare threw his staff and Pearl saw it. Pearl threw her to the side and she got stabbed in the stomach with the staff. Marina was in awe on what Pearl did and was instantly filled with rage. She threw her spear at Nightmare. He took the hit in the heart and said one more thing before he disappeared.

"May Inknetta and Octonetta rule over this world." Nightmare said.

He disappeared into thin ashes without leaving a single trace. Marina looked at Pearl and picked her up.

"Pearl! Are you okay?" Marina asked panicking.

"I'm fine... Marina." Pearl said.

"Don't worry. I'll get you some help."

"No, Marina. There's no time."

"Yes there is. Don't say things like that."

"Marina, I want you to take this."

Pearl took out a golden locket from her backpack and gave it to Marina. Marina looked inside to see a picture of them together.

"I want you to take it to show our friendship. This amulet is the symbol of our friendship. I want you to show people our true friendship. Wear it everyday. This is my final request. Please achieve it Marina." Pearl said.

"No, you can't go, Pearlie! I need you!" Marina said starting to cry.

"Marina, you've made this far. It's time that you move on and I... move on... as well..." Pearl said closing her eyes.

"PEARLIE!"

Marina started crying holding her dead best friend in her hands. Marina tried to stop crying and got up. She wore the amulet and said, "I'm no longer afraid anymore Pearlie. I will fight for your life and get revenge on them."

Marina took Pearl's headset and backpack and spoke through the headset.

"Everyone. It has come to my attention that we have lost *sniffles* agent 5 during this treacherous war. We will win this fight for her sake. Let's do this!"

All the agents and Callie and everyone else frowned on the lost of agent 5. They all knew they would have to fight harder for this war to avenge Pearl.

"Callie! The path you want to take is the right, then a left, then straight."

"I got it." Callie said turning off her headset. Marina stood there looking at the sky and back at Pearl. She looked through Pearl's backpack to find a shovel and decided to start digging up a hole. Marina placed her there and buried her putting her weapons and backpack top of it. She left the mountain hoping that she will achieve Pearl's request.

Meanwhile, Callie and the others did as Marina said for the path and made it to the weapon. The weapon had Earth element on it and there were two swords. It had steel for the blades and rocks on the handles.

"Looks like this is going to be Mike's weapon." Callie said.

"Alright." Mike said.

They walked forward and the ground started shaking. Everyone fell to the ground and the shaking stopped. Everyone got up to reveal a giant earth golem blocking their path.

"Looks like we're going have to fight." Marcus said.

"It's probably the same when we got the ice weapon. So Mike, Blitz, Marcus, and Marlee will go in. We'll stay back and rest a little." Callie said.

Everyone understood and Callie, Kitty, and Jewel stepped back while the four of them fought. Blitz and Marcus started casting and Mike and Marlee went up to be in the front lines. Mike was slashing his two swords and Marlee was making her cards go all over exploding everywhere on the golem. Blitz finished casting and cast Fiery Tornado. A tornado made out of fire formed and started to make the golem to break apart. Blitz started casting again and at the same time Marcus finished casting and cast Windy Gale. The spell made several slashes of a wind hitting him causing him to break even more. Marcus decided to go up in front and fight. The golem started grabbing them and throwing them at each other. The golem threw Mike at Marlee making her fall back. Marlee decided it was time to end this. She put her card in front of her and started casting a spell.

"Elemental King, I wish for thy strength and to destroy the enemy. Come, Elrodil." Marlee shouted

Elrodil came down and made it rain fireballs. The golem caught on fire and burned to ashes. Elrodil left and it was another victory. Mike went up and grabbed the swords. He then started transforming. His hair and eyes was light brown, he was wearing armor that were made out of rocks with rocky boots, and a bracelet with spikes made out of bricks.

"Man, Mike. Are you going to be able to walk fast enough?" Blitz asked.

"Yeah. I should be fine. Let's move on to the next weapon."

They all nodded and had completed on obtaining another weapon.

End of Part 6

Please like and Review nicely.


	7. The Hell and Octoling Commander

Everyone made it out of the mines. They had no idea where to go because had lost contact of them.

"Well now what? We can't communicate with Marina and Pearl's dead." Kitty said.

"We call Marie. She maybe busy, but she can figure things out quickly." Callie said.

Callie got out her phone and called Marie.

"Hello?" Marie answered.

"Marie, can you help us find the next weapon we need?"

"I could but I think Marina will be quicker. The thing is that she won't respond. Wait I just remember. The next weapon is in the sky. Marina told me just in case she wouldn't be able to tell you. Anyway, I need your guys help. I need two of you to come to Inkopolis and help fight. Then I need the rest of you to go into the sky and fight up there. Marina killed Nightmare but apparently he was resurrected. So I need you guys to help Marina fight those Octolings up there. I will have Judd send some Inkjets to help you fight in the air. Sheldon made them so they could fly really high in sky without touching the ground. So let me know the two people who are coming to Inkopolis to help."

"Alright Marie. Marcus and I will come and help." Callie said.

"Alright! Then Judd will drop off the Inkjets and pick you guys up in about twenty minutes."

Marie ended the call and Callie and the others waited at the entrance. Suddenly from the sky, an inkling came down and had a huge sword in his hand that made half of his arm purple, green tentacles, a red cape with a black suit, the Octoling shades, and black boots. Mike looked at him and knew he was.

"Dan! I'm so glad you're safe." Mike said running up to him to hug him.

Dan then got his arm and shot a laser out of it. Mike felt a burn and was injured. He started to tear up because that Dan would hurt him like that.

"Dan! Why would you do that?" Callie asked looking at him with rage.

"Dan? Who the fuck are you talking about? I am one who is bound to Inknetta and Octonetta. That Dan person is just the past me. Well he's gone and dead forever. I am now Lucian, commander of Hell and Octolings, and you will die before me."

"Jewel, you stay back and heal up Mike. The rest of us will handle Dan." Callie commanded.

Jewel nodded her head and the rest of them got their weapons ready. Callie, Marcus, Marlee, and Kitty were up front hitting him while Blitz was casting a spell.

"I shall expel you have your flaws you bitches!" Dan said casting.

He finished casting and cast Demonic Hell. He got Callie, Marcus, Marlee, and Kitty in a red circle, then had bloody lances come in stabbing them in the stomach and sides, next with a huge flame that came from below that burned them and finally had pillars of fireballs hit them ending with massive explosion at the end. All of them were knocked and Blitz was starting to get worried. He finished casting and cast Dragon Fury. A dragon came down at Dan and was on fire. Dan chuckled and when it came close to him he grabbed him by the nose and started spinning it. He eventually threw it at Blitz. The dragon hit Blitz in the stomach and exploded at him causing him to be knocked out. Jewel looked around to see no one awake.

"Guys! Everyone wake up please." Jewel said.

"Jewel please. I'm starting to feel like I'm going to burst at any moment right now. I just can't Dan would betray us like that. Now I can't stand to be friends with him anymore."

Then the burned started to spread around his body causing him to be in a lot of agony. Jewel looked around and didn't know what to do. Lucian started to charge towards them. Jewel started to cast quickly and cast Force Field. A force field formed around them and protected them Lucian. Jewel started to heal him up and was worried that it wasn't working cause Mike was crying of the agony he was getting. Lucian kept on hitting the forcing field hoping it would work. Jewel was starting to feel weak from the force field starting to break. After several hits, Lucian broke it and Jewel fainted. Mike tried his best to get up with his weapon and had it out. Lucian was rushing towards him and was ready to stab him when suddenly someone came down and kicked him down in the face. It was General Woomy.

"General? What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"There's no time for that! Get in the plane now." General Woomy said pointing at the plane.

Some inklings came out and took all of them in the plane. Lucian got up and saw they were retreating.

"You're not getting away from me." Lucian said.

General Woomy saw him running and kicked him down again. General Woomy quickly then got on the plane and it started flying. Lucian looked at the plane and decided to leave it. He got his teleport remote and teleported to somewhere else. In the plane, everyone was resting up and Mike was suffering a lot. He couldn't stop feeling the burn in his body. All of the Inklings were trying to do something but couldn't figure out why he was like this. Callie woke up after sometime and General Woomy came to her and handed Callie some curry.

"Are you feeling alright, Callie?" General Woomy asked.

"Yeah. Is everyone okay?" Callie asked while eating the curry.

"Everyone is sleeping in peace, but Mike. Apparently, his body keeps on burning him and we've tried everything to cool it down, it won't work. I think I know why he's like this."

"You do? What even happened to him? I know he got burnt, but is there a cure to it?"

"He got struck from the lava laser from that sword he had. That sword that he posses is extremely dangerous. It was Hell's most prized weapon, the Bloody Katana and there is no known cure. I would ask Marina, but she's busy fighting. So I need someone to go out there and help her fight."

Callie finished her curry and put it to the side.

"I will go out there and fight." Callie said.

"Are you sure? You're not fully recovered yet."

"I will don anything to save a friend even if it kills me."

"If that's you wish for. Here, follow me."

General Woomy lead her to the Inkjet and opened the door. Marina is just below us right now. Do your best to help her."

"You got it."

Callie jumped down and had her axe out with her Inkjet on.

"Don't worry Mike. Stay strong and you will get better." Callie said.

 **End of part 7**

 **Please like and review kindly.**


	8. Arial Battle and Plane Crash

Callie jumped off the plane and used the inkjet to fly. The plane left and Callie started to float around to look for Marina. Suddenly, a dark glowing dragon and an Octoling flying with her spear in the sky. Callie looked over and notice Marina was fighting the dragon.

"Take this you fucking fiend! Feel the wrath of the dragons." Marina said.

Another dragon blew fire at him, but he managed to blocked the fire. Then Callie looked at the dragon and noticed it was Nightmare as the dragon. Callie started to float over and Marina kept on bumping him and shooting multiple spears at him.

"It's time we should end this. Marina why don't you join us instead and keep interfering with these pathetic people?" Nightmare asked.

"All these people that have become my friends show me kindness and friendship while you bitches near each other and fight. Well this is the side I will choose forever." Marina said.

"Then I have no choice but do it to end you. I call upon the Hell Dragon that is the devourer of souls, the killer of lives. Come, Octrina."

A huge dragon came out and started to try biting Marina. Callie started flowing over and flew higher. She got her axe and threw her axe at the dragon. It killed the dragon making it disappeared. Nightmare and Marina both looked at Callie. Nightmare was very furious with Callie on killing the dragon. While he was getting worked up, Nightmare decided to go for Callie. Calle then flew closer to him and started swinging her axe. She then used some icicles to push him back and Marina kicked him in the back. Callie then changed her icey axe to a frosty bow. She pulled back and let go shooting five arrows at Nightmare. Then Marina got her sword and stabbed him right in the stomach causing him to ashes again without saying anything. Marina cheered and smiled at Callie.

"Thanks Callie! Now let's head back to Inkopolis." Marina said.

"Ok but we have a situation." Callie said pushing her two index together.

"What's that?"

"Mike's been burned and won't stop heating up. He was hit by a flame shot or something."

"Dammit. I knew that weapon would come. The only cure is something well... not good."

"Anything."

"He's has to be kissed."

"That's no problem. We'll just get Jewel and-"

"No, that won't work. He has to be kissed by another guy."

"What? So basically gay kissing."

"Yeah, but it could be worse. I have to check with him first."

"What if it's worse?"

"Then, it has to become... sex..."

"Well, does it have to be from Lucian?"

"Who's Lucian?"

"He's apparently someone who's been hypnotized and it's Dan. Mike knows that Dan will never ever hurt him like that. So we have to save him too."

"Hmm then we may have a disadvantage right now but unfortunately it has to be the complicated way."

"I see. Let's just go Inkopolis."

"Agreed."

They both flew off to Inkopolis to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile, in the plane everyone was getting up from the battle with Lucian. Mike was still heating up and his heart was racing faster. His blood pressure increasing, started to sweat, and feel a burn in his heart. The inklings were trying their best to cool down. General Woomy looked outside the window to see Inkopolis. She frowned then noticed something launching at them. General Woomy exams it closely and saw it was a missle.

"Pilot, we've got middles coming in. Try your best to dodge them." General Woomy commanded.

"Understood." The pilot said.

The pilot started to dodge them when suddenly middles were coming in every direction. The pilot panicked and decided to fly forward faster. Suddenly, a missile had hit the bottom of the ship causing it to start falling.

"Everyone get out of this plan now." General Woomy said opening the door. All the inklings jumped with a parachute then the plane crashed causing a devastating explosion.

End of Part 8

Please like and Review Kindly.


	9. Result of Crash and Fight of Demons

After sometime Marina and Callie made back to Inkopolis to see a monstrous view. Buildings were on fire, things in shambles, cannons were firing, missiles being launched and soon a giant robot on the blue Octoling side came and Marina instantly pressed a button. Another robot came from behind of Inkopolis Plaza and launched punching away the robot. The robot then started fighting the other one crushing inklings, Octolings, and even buildings. Callie looked around to see a plane that seemed to have crashed.

"Guys!" Callie shouted flying over to the plane.

Marina followed her to see the damage. At the plane, Callie sees Marcus knocked out with cuts and bruises all over his body, Kitty with a big purple bump on her forehead, Jewel laying down on her stomach with dust and blood covering her, Blitz with his glasses broken and a piece of metal in his leg lying there knocked out, Marlee was on top of the plane with a needle in her should with blood dripping out of her, and Mike seemed to be dead but was still breathing. Mike was the worst of them. He had been cut everywhere, clothes all ripped up, a huge slash on his fore head, and a needle on his left hand. Callie was about to burst into tears on this happening.

"G-guys... I-I've f-failed to protect you. Please forgive me." Callie said shaking.

"Callie, there's no reason to apologize."

Callie looked over to see General Woomy also wounded. The General had her left hand covering the hole in her right arm, cuts all over the legs and seemed to be ready faint at any moment. Callie rushed over to her hugged her.

"Callie, I need you to go help the other agents. You need to beat Inknetta for us." General Woomy said.

"No. I need to help you guys quickly." Callie said.

"There's no time. You have to go in there and fight."

"Marina, we need to get everyone healed up and fast. Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes. There's a hot spring near here. If it isn't gone then you just need to lay them in there for a few moments and they should heal up." Marina said.

"Will it cure Mike's burn?" Callie asked.

"No. I will have to diagnose him to see which one he has to get."

"Ok, then let's get to that hot spring. How far is it?"

"It isn't far. Just two or three miles away. So we just need to drag them there."

"Exactly."

Callie picked up Mike, Marcus, Jewel, and Kitty while Marina carried Blitz, Marlee, and General Woomy to the hot springs to aid them quickly.

"Marina, how far is the hot springs from here?" Callie asked

"It's only four blocks down. Just prepare to fight." Marina replied.

Just as Marina finished saying that, Callie looked up to see two people falling down from the sky. They both landed revealing to be Lucian and Nightmare.

"Nightmare!? How did you live after my attacks?" Marina asked.

"That's none of your concern. I was sent to stop you with Lucian here. Now it's time to finish you." Nightmare said getting out a huge black sword.

Mike was getting up slowly to see Lucian. He had ink coming out of his mouth and grabbed his weapon and started casting. Lucian saw him in the back and jumped into the air. He got his red arm glowed up, his hand into a fist, and came down very fast. Marina saw this and started casting quickly. Callie went up to Nightmare to fight him. Lucian almost made it to Mike when suddenly a force field formed around him. Marina cast the shield and went up in front of Nightmare. Lucian tried to break the shield but wasn't working.

Meanwhile, Callie and Marina were giving all they got to fight Nightmare. Marina was a distance away for Nightmare throwing spears at him. Callie use her axe and sping it around to send ice at Nightmare. Nightmare was blocking all their shots and decided to use his sword and send a black blob at Marina. The blob hit her and caused her to get stuck on the ground glued. Marina was trying her best to get out of it but no avail.

Eventually, General Woomy was on one knee watching him and knew what he was doing. The result of the spell he was casting was a devastating spell that could possibly kill him. Ink was coming out of his forehead and body and finished casting. He cast Judgement of Dusty Ashes. The spell made a circle around Lucian and had a huge X on the ground having him in between. Then a huge pillar of fire, wind, ashes, and dust were hitting him with a final hit of giant light exploding in front of him causing to launch. Mike dropped a sword on to the ground and fell to one knee. He looked up to see that Lucian was no more and it was just Dan in his regular outfit of glasses, a shirt and tie, classic pants, and black shoes.

"Heh, looks like it worked." Mike said falling to ground dead.

Nightmare saw that Lucian was gone and decided to warp away. Callie and Marina stopped fighting and went over to Mike. Callie picked him up and started to cry.

"M-Mike! No! You...you... You idiot why would you sacrifice yourself like that?" Callie asked.

"He did it for a reason." Marina said pointing at Dan.

"Can the hot springs bring people back to life?"

"Unfortunately, no. He was a great friend to have and will always be in your heart."

Callie wiped away the rest of her tears and started to believe that Mike would wanted her to move on.

"That spell he just performed. He's been practicing and studying it. It was just before the war, he learned how to do when he came by his studies; he learned that it would kill him when used. There is no known way to resurrect him from the dead. Even if we cast spell, he will not wake up." General Woomy explained

"I have no words to say, but Mike. Thank you for sacrificing your life to save us." Callie said hugging him close to her. The cemetery was conveniently right next to them and decided to bury him. Everyone was awake and Callie explained everything. Jewel started to sob and everyone else just frowned. Marlee then felt something in her pockets. A card of her came out an had a picture of Mike on it.

"Callie, let me see Mike." Marlee said.

Callie had no objections and gave Mike to Marlee. Marlee listened for a pulse or heartbeat and heard a heart beat.

"Oh my Cod! He's... alive." Marlee said.

"What? How?" Blitz asked.

"My weapon... My cards has a picture of Mike on it."

"So what is that suppose to mean?" Callie asked.

"I don't know but if I had to guess." Marlee said getting the card with Mike on it.

She put the car him and the card disappeared. Mike opened his eyes and had a massive headache.

"Ugh my head... What even happened?" Mike asked.

"MIKE!" Everyone shouted.

They all gave him a hug and he was very confused. Eventually, Dan got up and started to walk towards Mike. Everyone stopped hugging him and Dan was face to face with him.

"Mike, I'm sorry what I did to you," Dan said having tears come out," I couldn't control myself and hurt you in the process. I'm..."

Dan was interrupted by Mike with a hug.

"I forgive you. So don't worry about it. I'm just glad you are back with us." Mike said.

Dan stopped having tears come out and smiled.

"Now that's over with," Callie said, "Let's get those hot springs and get you guys healed up."

Dan and Mike broke out of the hug and started to walk to the hot springs.

End of Part 8

Please like and review kindly.


End file.
